Panteón élfico
El panteón élfico comprende cinco dioses y cuatro diosas, a quienes los elfos dalishanos modernos se refieren como «los creadores». El panteón está liderado por Elgar'nan el Padre de Todos, dios de la paternidad y de la venganza, y Mythal la Protectora, diosa de la maternidad y la justicia. También hay referencias en la mitología élfica a otra raza de dioses llamados «los Olvidados», los enemigos del panteón élfico. Se dice que Fen'Harel fue el único capaz de caminar libremente entre los dos clanes, y ambos grupos le consideraron uno de los suyos. Curiosamente, aunque los dioses élficos son responsables de los obsequios del mundo (y en algunos casos de recrearlo), ellos también fueron parte de la creación y, según la creencia de los elfos, no son creadores del mundo.1 A diferencia de los Dioses antiguos, nunca se ha hecho referencia a que estos dioses hayan caminado alguna vez por el mundo mortal o a que hayan desafiado directamente al Hacedor.2 Su ubicación actual es desconocida, ya que aparentemente no interactúan con el mundo mortal. Sin embargo, la creencia de los elfos sostiene que el Velo, o «el más allá» como lo conocen los dalishanos, se ha de considerar un lugar sagrado y que los dioses están atrapados allí en la «Ciudad Eterna». 3 Según la historia de los elfos, los orbes llamados «focos» se utilizaban a veces para canalizar el poder de los dioses élficos por diversos motivos. Estos objetos se asociaban generalmente con un miembro particular del panteón élfico. Debido a su poder, se requiere una gran cantidad de energía para activar estos orbes. 4 Historia . ]] El panteón de los elfos se veneraba durante la era de Elvhenan, antes de que los humanos llegaran a Thedas. Poco se sabe acerca de cómo se adoraba a los dioses en aquél momento, excepto que los dioses tenían templos con guardias que vestían una armadura especial y característica, 5 los elfos veneraban a sus dioses una vez cada varios meses, 6 y los rituales que realizaban podrían haber incluido la utilización de agua y arrodillarse y rezar ante altares. 7 Cuando los elfos se dieron cuenta de que la sola presencia de los seres humanos, o «niños rápidos», causaba que los entonces inmortales elfos envejecieran y murieran, intentaron aislarse. Muchos creyeron que los dioses los habían considerado indignos de sus largas vidas y que por ello los habían arrojado entre los «niños rápidos». 8 Los elfos se encerraron en Elvhenan pero finalmente la ciudad fue conquistada y los elfos esclavizados por el Imperio de Tevinter. Durante sus siglos de esclavitud, los elfos perdieron la mayor parte de su lengua, su historia y el culto al antiguo panteón élfico disminuyó. Sin embargo, los elfos liderados por Shartan, se unieron a Andraste en su lucha contra el Imperio, y su recompensa fue un nuevo hogar en Los Valles, donde se pudo retomar el culto al panteón élfico. Los elfos abandonaron Tevinter por su nuevo hogar el -170 de la Era Antigua (1025 TE). Aunque los hijos de Andraste llevaron a cabo la promesa de su madre a los elfos y les otorgaron unas nuevas tierras donde asentarse, este nuevo hogar duraría poco en comparación a Elvhenan. Durante los siguientes 270 años más o menos, las relaciones entre los elfos y sus vecinos humanos se deterioraron y a principios de la Edad de la Gloria tuvieron lugar numerosas escaramuzas en las fronteras entre Los Valles y Orlais, las cuales pronto desembocaron en una guerra. Cuando parecía que los elfos realmente podían conquistar Val Royeaux, la Capilla declaró una guerra santa, con la que terminó teniendo lugar una Marcha Exaltada contra Los Valles que acabó con los elfos a principios de la Edad de la Gloria (2:20). Orlais se adjudicó las tierras de Los Valles, se levantaron los asentamientos de los elfos y se prohibió el culto a los dioses élficos. Aquellos elfos que aceptaran la tregua ofrecida por la Capilla, debían reconocer al Hacedor así como vivir en guetos, conocidos como elferías, situados dentro de los propios asentamientos humanos. Algunos elfos, no obstante, se negaron a dejar de venerar a sus dioses o a abandonar la idea de unas nuevas tierras donde vivir y pasaron a conocerse como elfos dalishanos. Panteón Elgar'nan: Dios de la Venganza Antaño, cuando hasta el tiempo era joven, las únicas cosas que existían era el sol y la tierra. El sol, embargado de curiosidad por la tierra, inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuerpo y en el sitio donde se tocaron nació Elgar'nan. El sol y la tierra querían mucho a Elgar'nan porque era hermoso e inteligente. Como regalo para él, la tierra trajo a las grandes aves y a las bestias del cielo y del bosque, así como toda clase de maravillosas criaturas vegetales. -Entrada del Códoce: Elgar'nan: Dios de la Venganza Elgar'nan, también conocido como «el Padre de Todo», «el Promogénito del Sol» y «Aquél que derrocó a su padre»9, representa la paternidad y la venganza, y lidera el panteón junto a Mythal. Nacido del sol y la tierra, Elgar'nan fue el primero de los dioses élficos. Según las leyendas élficas, el sol, celoso del amor que Elgar'nan profesaba por las cosas terrenales, lo redujo todo a cenizas. Como venganza, Elgar'nan expulsó al sol del cielo, y solo le dejó volver cuando Mythal intervino. Ella le convenció para que volviera a permitir a su padre ocupar su sitio en el cielo con la promesa de que cada noche debería ocultarse. Con la ayuda de Mythal y de sus progenitores, Elgar'nan recreó el mundo.1 Muchos elfos invocan a Elgar'nan cuando buscan venganza. Los dalishanos creen que cuando Elgar'nan hundió al sol en el abismo, quedaron reminiscencias de su calor en la tierra, lo que dio pie a que se crearan las termas de Los Valles. Estas termas son conocidas como los Baños del Sol y son consideradas algo sagrado.3 También creen que las estrellas son restos de la sangre del sol salpicada durante la lucha con su hijo.4 Los dalishanos cuentan una historia que relata que los enanos temen al sol por su relación con Elgar'nan.5 Mythal: la Gran Protectora Fue entonces cuando Mythal salió caminando del mar creado por las lágrimas de la tierra. Posó su mano sobre la frente de Elgar'nan y, al sentir su contacto, este se aplacó y comprendió que su furia le había hecho extraviarse -Entrada del Códice: Mythal: la Gran Protectora Mythal es la Protectora, la Madre de Todo, diosa del amor10, patrona de la maternidad y de la justicia. Mythal lidera el panteón élfico junto a su equivalente masculino, Elgar'nan. Los dalishanos creen que Mythal nació del mar.4 Cuentan que cuando Elgar'nan expulsó al sol del cielo como venganza por haber reducido la tierra a cenizas, Mythal consiguió apaciguarle y le ayudó a cerciorarse de cómo su ira le había traicionado. Convenció a Elgar'nan para que liberara al sol. La primera noche después de la liberación del sol, Mythal creó la luna e hizo de la deslumbrante tierra su cama, para poder colocarla en el cielo como un pálido reflejo de la auténtica gloria del sol.4 En la mayoría de las leyendas, Mythal y Elgar'nan tienen cinco hijos: Falon'Din, Dirthamen, Andruil, Sylaise y June.5 Sin embargo, en algunas versiones los tres últimos no tienen ningún parentesco con Mythal.4 En la mayoría de las historias, Mythal hace el bien y el mal actuando siempre con una amabilidad maternal.1 Otras historias la retratan como un ser oscuro y vengativo.16]7 No obstante, todas acaban igual: Mythal es exiliada al Más allá junto a otros dioses.1 Los dalishanos invocan a Mythal cuando precisan algún tipo de protección.4 Falon'Din: Amigo de los Muertos, el Guía En tiempos antiguos, el pueblo era inmortal y eterno, así que en lugar de morir, entraba en el uthenera, el largo sueño, y caminaba por las cambiantes sendas que hay más allá del Velo, en compañía de Falon'Din y su hermano Dirthamen. Allí, nuestros antepasados aprendían los secretos de los sueños y algunos de ellos volvían al pueblo con conocimientos nuevos. -Entrada del Códice: Falon'Din: Amigo de los Muertos, el Guía :: “Oh, Falon'Din Lethanavir, amigo de los muertos. Guía mis pies, calma mi espíritu, llévame a mi descanso”. ::: - Oración élfica a Falon'Din Falon'Din es el dios élfico de la muerte y la fortuna, aquél que guía a los muertos hacia el Más allá.1 En las leyendas dalishanas, Falon'Din y su hermano gemelo Dirthamen son los hijos mayores de Elgar'nan y Mythal.1 A Falon'Din no le daba miedo la noche y recorría aquellos lugares donde el Pueblo no podía vivir.2 Las historias cuentan que los gemelos fueron espíritus inseparables desde su nacimiento hasta su madurez. Se separaron por primera vez cuando Falon'Din, conmovido por una cierva agonizante, la guió hacia su descanso más allá del Velo, un lugar donde Dirthamen no podía seguirle. El espíritu de la cierva se liberó de su debilitado cuerpo, pasando a ser de nuevo un ser liviano y ligero. Al presenciar esto, Falon'Din juró que él mismo guiaría a los muertos hacia su lugar en el Más allá. Los gemelos finalmente volvieron a juntarse y juraron que nunca más se separarían.34 Desde entonces Falon'Din y su hermano se dedicaron a guiar a los ancianos en el uthenera, el largo sueño, un viaje de revelaciones en busca del conocimiento. Cuando los elfos perdieron su inmortalidad, Falon'Din comenzó a guiarles más allá del Velo hacia la muerte.15 Finalmente, Falon'Din fue exiliado junto al resto de dioses, y los dalishanos ahora entierran a sus muertos junto a una vara de madera de roble, para evitar que se sientan perdidos a través de los caminos.5 Dirthamen: Guardián de los Secretos Separado por vez primera de Falon'Din, Dirthamen vagó sin propósito alguno hasta encontrarse con dos cuervos. “Te has perdido y no tardarás en desvanecerte”, le dijo el cuervo llamado Miedo. “Tu hermano te ha abandonado. Ya no te ama”, dijo el otro, llamado Engaño. “Ni me he perdido, ni Falon'Din me ha abandonado”, replicó Dirthamen. A continuación, agarró a los cuervos y les ordenó que lo llevaran con Falon'Din, cosa que ellos hicieron porque los había vencido y estaban obligados a servirlo. -Entrada del Códice: Dirthamen: Guardián de los Secretos Dirthamen es el hermano gemelo de Falon'Din, dios de los secretos y el conocimiento y dueño de los cuervos, Miedo y Engaño. Dirthamen les dio a los elfos el don del conocimiento y les instruyó en la fe y la lealtad a la familia.5 Las historias dalishanas cuentan que Dirthamen y su hermano gemelo, Falon'Din, son los hijos mayores de Elgar'nan y Mythal. Dirthamen les dio a los elfos el don del conocimiento y les instruyó en la fe y la lealtad a la familia. 1 Las historias cuentan que los gemelos fueron espíritus inseparables desde su nacimiento hasta su madurez. Se separaron por primera vez cuando Falon'Din se aventuró más allá del Velo, a un lugar donde su hermano no podía seguirle fácilmente. Dirthamen deambuló por los caminos grises de más allá del Velo hasta que encontró y amaestró a dos cuervos, Miedo y Engaño. Los cuervos le llevaron hasta Falon'Din y los gemelos juraron no volver a separarse nunca más.23 Juntos acompañarían a los elfos ancianos en el uthenera y recorrerían las cambiantes sendas en busca de los secretos de los sueños. Dirthamen aconsejaba y guiaba a dichos elfos.4 Una historia relata que Dirthamen le otorgó un secreto a cada criatura, pero solo los osos fueron capaces de atesorar el suyo, por lo que Dirthamen los bendijo.5 Los elfos también cuentan que, en tiempos anteriores a Arlathan, existía una ciudad en las montañas. Dirthamen, que amaba aquél lugar, compartía su sabiduría con sus habitantes. Un día, cuando un dragón atacó la ciudad, Dirthamen creó al primer varterral a partir de los árboles caídos del bosque, para que sirviera como el eterno guardián de la ciudad.67 Los dalishanos creen que Dirthamen fue exiliado junto a los demás dioses y que su ciudad se fue deteriorando hasta convertirse en poco más que polvo.6 Los elfos entierran a sus muertos con una rama de cedro para que puedan espantar a los cuervos, Miedo y Engaño, que ahora no tienen dueño.4 Andruil: Diosa de la caza Oídme, hijos e hijas del pueblo. Soy la hermana de la luna, la madre de los ciervos, la señora de la caza: Andruil. Recordad las vías de la cazadora y estaré con vosotros. -Entrada del Códice: Andruil: diosa de la caza Andruil es la diosa de la caza, también conocida como «la sangre y la fuerza» o «la gran cazadora».11 Algunas legendas retratan a Andruil como la hija de Elgar'nan y Mythal mientras que otras sugieren que es hija de la tierra.2 Andruil es la creadora del Vir Tanadahl o la Vía de los Tres Árboles. Primero, el Vir Assan, o la Vía de la Flecha, que vuela recta y certera. Después, el Vir Bor'assan, o la Vía del Arco, que se dobla pero nunca se rompe. Y finalmente, el Vir Adahlen, O la Vía del Bosque: unidos somos más fuertes. Andruil cuidaba de los animales del bosque y enseñó a los elfos a respetarlos.3 Ghilan'nain, quien una vez fue una elfa mortal, fue la elegida de Andruil45 y/o su amante.2 Existen numerosas historias que relatan la traición que sufrió a manos de un elfo cazador.2 Al final, Andruil la transformó en una halla4, y Ghilan'nain se convirtió en una diosa.5 Sylaise: Guardiana del Hogar Fue Sylaise quien nos dio el fuego y nos instruyó en su uso. Fue Sylaise quien nos enseñó a curar con hierbas y magia, y a facilitar la llegada de los niños a este mundo. Y también fue Sylaise quien nos mostró cómo utilizar las fibras de las plantas para hilar y tejer nuestras ropas. -Entrada del Códice: Sylaise: la Guardiana del Hogar Según las historias dalishanas, Sylaise es la hermana de Andruil, la Cazadora. En algunas leyendas son hijas de Elgar'nan y Mythal, mientras que otras sugieren que son hijas de la tierra. De forma parecida, June es a veces retratado como un hermano más, y otras veces como el marido de Sylaise.23 Durante su juventud, Sylaise prefirió permanecer en su casa árbol y se dedicó a cantar y a desempeñar otras artes mientras que Andruil cazaba y corría por los bosques. Sylaise les otorgó a los elfos el fuego, les enseñó a tejer con cuerda y con hilo y a usar hierbas y magia con fines medicinales. June aprovechó sus enseñanzas para instruir a los elfos, a su vez, a hacer arcos para dar caza a los obsequios de Andruil.3 Sylaise es considerada la protectora de todos aquellos que guarden una estrecha relación con el hogar, especialmente los niños.2 Se conoce a la Vía de Sylaise como el Vir Atish'an, la Vía de la Paz. Los elfos rezan a Sylaise antes de encender un fuego y después de apagarlo.2 Los dalishanos esparcen musgo en sus aravelas y le piden a Sylaise que las proteja, así como a todo lo que estas contengan4 La versión dalishana de los votos matrimoniales es: "Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris." 5 June: Dios de la Artesanía Dedicamos todos nuestros oficios a junio, ya que es él quien enseñó a la gente a doblar las ramas de los árboles para hacer nuestros arcos, y a la moda revestimientos de pieles y ironbark. Sin junio, tendríamos la aravel, o los arneses para nuestra halla? -Entrada del Códice: June: Dios de la Artesanía June es el dios élfico de la artesanía. Algunas veces se le describe como el hermano de Andruil y Sylaise1 y otras, como el marido de Sylaise2. June enseñó a los elfoas a hacer arcos,3de hecho, arpovechó las amables lecciones de Sylaise para enseñarles a hacer arcos, flechas y cuchillos para cazar los obsequios de Andruil.4 Las leyendas cuentan que antes de que Sylaise les enseñara a usar el fuego y de que June les enseñara a crear arcos y cuchillos, los elfos deambulaban por los bosques sin propósito alguno, alimentándose solo de las bayas y los frutos secos que encontraban y temblando durante las frías noches, pues iban desnudos. Se cuenta que June se creó a sí mismo.5 Se sabe poco de June, es un dios misterioso incluso para los estándares del resto del panteón élfico. En concordancia con la naturaleza enigmática de June, los elfos dalishanos entrenan su mente con rompecabezas de madera imposible de resolver al que conocen como «el Nudo de June».6 La espada Evanura fue forjada por el Alto Custodio (sacerdote) de June.7 Ghilan'nain: Madre de la Halla Dicen que Ghilan'nain pertenecía al pueblo, en los tiempos anteriores a Arlathan, y que además era la elegida de Andruil, la cazadora. De cabellos blancos como la nieve, era muy hermosa y grácil como una gacela. Siempre era fiel a las enseñanzas de Andruil, que la favorecía por encima de todos sus demás seguidores. Un día, mientras cazaba en el bosque, Ghilan'nain se cruzó con un cazador al que no conocía. A sus pies yacía un halcón con el corazón atravesado por una flecha. Ghilan'nain se enfureció, porque el halcón, al igual que la liebre, es uno de los animales predilectos de Andruil. Exigió al cazador que hiciera una ofrenda a Andruil por haberle quitado la vida a una de sus criaturas. Como el cazador se negaba, Ghilan'nain invocó los poderes de la diosa y lo maldijo para que nunca pudiera volver a cazar una criatura viva. Presa de la maldición de Ghilan'nain, el hombre no tardó en descubrir que no era capaz de cazar nada. Sus presas se ocultaban con la rapidez de sus flechas y las aves echaban a volar al verlo. Sus amigos y sus familiares empezaron a burlarse de su impotencia, porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué es un cazador que no es capaz de cazar? Avergonzado, el cazador juró que encontraría a Ghilan'nain y le haría pagar lo que le había hecho. Y, en efecto, encontró a Ghilan'nain cuando salió de cacería con sus hermanas y la apartó de ellas con embustes y falsas palabras. Le dijo a Ghilan'nain que había aprendido la lección y que lo acompañara para enseñarle a realizar una ofrenda a la diosa. Conmovida por la súplica, Ghilan'nain decidió ir con el cazador, pero cuando estuvieron solos, este se volvió hacia ella. Primero la dejó ciega y luego la ató como se ata a las presas recién cobradas. Pero como estaba maldito, no pudo matarla, así que la dejó abandonada en el bosque. Ghilan'nain suplicó ayuda a los dioses. Le rezó a Elgar'nan pidiendo venganza y a la madre Mythal pidiendo protección, pero, por encima de todo, le rezó a Andruil. La diosa envió unas liebres, que royeron las ataduras que la maniataban, pero Ghilan'nain, herida y ciega como estaba, no podía encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, así que Andruil la convirtió en un precioso ciervo blanco: la primera halla. Ghilan'nain regresó entre sus hermanas y la condujo hasta el cazador, a quien llevaron ante la justicia. Desde aquel día, las hallas han guiado al pueblo sin permitir que se extraviara nunca, porque siguen la voz de Ghilan'nain. -Entrada del Códice: Ghilan'nain: Madre de la Halla Ghilan'nain es conocida como la Madre de la halla (criaturas similares a los ciervos a las que los dalishanos honran y que tiran de sus aravelas) y diosa de la travesía. Según las historias dalishanas, Ghilan'nain fue una vez una elfa mortal y la elegida 1 de Andruil. Fue traicionada y abandonada a su suerte por un elfo cazador, finalmente Ghilan'nain fue transformada en una halla y fue ascendida al rango de diosa debido a su devoción por los animales. Los dalishanos rezan a Ghilan'nain cuando quieren viajar deprisa.2 Según una inscripción en el Templo de Mythal, además de la halla, Ghilan'nain también creó muchas otras criaturas como gigantes, monstruos y bestias que se fueron expandiendo por mar, tierra y aire. Después de que Andruil le ofreciera a Ghilan'nain su ascenso, esta última acabó con todas estas criaturas exceptuando a algunas de ellas como la halla. A Ghilan'nain, por lo tanto, se la conoce como la diosa más joven.3 Fen'Harel: El Lobo Terrible En los tiempos antiguos, solo Fen'Harel podía caminar sin miedo entre nuestros dioses y los Olvidados, pues aunque es pariente de los dioses del pueblo, los Olvidados, que sabían de su malicia, lo consideraban uno de los suyos. Así fue como Fen'Harel los engañó. Nuestros dioses lo consideraban un hermano y cuando les dijo que debían quedarse en el cielo mientras él negociaba una tregua, lo creyeron. Y los Olvidados también confiaron en él cuando les aseguró que, si regresaban al abismo por un tiempo, organizaría la derrota de nuestros dioses. Todos ellos confiaron en Fen'Harel y todos fueron traicionados. Y Fen'Harel los encerró para que no pudieran volver a caminar entre el pueblo. -Entrada del Códice: Fen'Harel: El Lobo Terrible Fen'Harel, el dios élfico de la traición (o dios de la rebelión 1), es también conocido como el Lobo Terrible, Aquél que caza solo,2 Señor de los impostores3, el Gran Lobo4, Caminante del Más allá, el Viejo Lobo5 y el Portador de Pesadillas. Tanto los Creadores como los Olvidados le consideraban uno de los suyos. Fen'Harel traicionó a ambos panteones y los encerró en sus respectivos reinos, privándoles de la interacción con el mundo mortal. Algunas veces dicha traición es la explicación que se da a la no intervención de los dioses élficos (en particular la de los Creadores) para prevenir la caída de Arlathan.6 De hecho, nunca se ha retratado a Fen'Harel como un dios cercano al pueblo élfico 7 y se dice que lleva siglos escondido en algún rincón de la tierra abrazándose a sí mismo, regocijándose en su demencia y riendo con júbilo8 Los Olvidados Solo en sueños oímos los nombres de Geldauran, Daern'thal y Anaris, pues son los Olvidados, los dioses del terror, la malicia, el odio y la pestilencia. -Entrada del Códice: Fen'Harel: El Lobo Terrible En la mitología élfica existen referencias a otra raza de dioses: los dioses del mal, aquellos contra los que los miembros del panteón élfico de los Creadores llevaron a cabo una guerra eterna. A estos dioses se les conoce como los Olvidados, ya que los hahrens (o elfos ancianos) saben muy poco o nada sobre ellos. Según cuenta la leyenda, fueron engañados y atrapados lejos del mundo mortal, igual que los Creadores, en la época de la caída de Arlathan. Vallaslin: Escritura de Sangre Le pregunté a cerca de los intrincados tatuajes de su rostro; me dijo que se llamaban vallaslin (escritura de sangre). El suyo eran símbolos que representaban a Andruil, una de las diosas élficas más veneradas. -Entrada del Códice: Vallaslin: Escritura de Sangre Cuando los elfos dalishanos alcanzan una edad determinada, son marcados con un complejo tatuaje que representa a uno de los dioses élficos. Al este proceso le precede un periodo de meditación dedicado a los dioses y a las costumbres dalishanas, así como un proceso de purificación del cuerpo y la piel. No se sabe si esta práctica formaba parte del culto a los dioses élficos en la antigua Elvhenan o si se trata de una costumbre más reciente. Curiosidades * Es interesante el hecho de que tanto las leyendas élficas como las humanas, relatan historias sobre dioses prisioneros14 No obstante, no existe ningún vínculo entre las historias de los Viejos Dioses y las del panteón élfico o las de los Olvidados. * En el Pozo de las Penas, si se escuchan los susurros al revés se puede entender lo siguiente en inglés:15 "Go to him, Dirth...", "Mythal speaks the calling...", "Halt... Blind..." o "The call is sweet, from the blood...", "He is bound to the same...", "Travel far...", "Don't speak...", "She speaks the truth...". * Después de la cinemática del epílogo final del juego, se puede escuchar a un sirviente elfo en Val Royeaux hablando de que una mujer le susurra cosas en sueños y se hace llamar Mythal16. No obstante, también se puede escuchar esta frase después de haber completado la misión «Lo que ha traído el orgullo», antes del epílogo final.Categoría:Panteón élfico Categoría:Religión Categoría:Cultura élfica